Please? Jalmont Fan fic
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Here's another! Once more, I do not own, and I never will... *sighs* Jalmont for the win!


**Please...?**

Jack's eyes widened as he got the news, "Rose and I are getting married," and forced himself to smile.

"Congratulations, Elmont." He nodded to the captain as the older grinned wide.

"She's a wonderful girl; I don't know why you don't like her." Elmont added and Jack's smile dropped, turning his head away.

_Because she took you away from me…_ "Whoever said I don't like her?" Jack asked innocently looking back at him with another, brighter, fake smile. "She's sweet, kind, funny, and perfect; the ideal girl for a strong, caring, loving captain like you." He added in an almost distant voice, swimming through his thoughts to try and collect his composure before the good captain.

"Jack, is something the matter? You look rather pale." Elmont frowned slightly as Jack looked away again, shaking his head. "Well alright. Anyway, the reason I told you, not only because you're my best friend, is because I wanted to ask you something very important."

"What…?" Jack questioned, looking unsure as he looked back at the captain, curious this time.

"Would you do me the honor of being my best man?" Elmont grinned while he asked and Jack's eyes widened and was about to say no but shook the thought from his head.

"I… Yeah, of course… Who would say no to being the best man of the greatest captain in the kingdom?" Jack laughed nervously, slowly backing away as Elmont laughed as well. "H-hey uh, I have to go… I-I promised the princess I would buy some things at the marketplace." He lied and Elmont nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder and winked.

"Well then, good luck." He teased and Jack smiled softly before turning and doing his best not to just run away from the older man.

It had been two and a half years after what happened with the giants, Jack now being twenty years old, and when they had gotten back, he tried to work things out with the princess but failed after seven months of things going downhill and they broke up. The only reason being that he had set his sights somewhere else in the kingdom, to a certain captain named Elmont, his partner in crime.

But unfortunately, four months after the giants, Elmont had met a very pretty girl named Rose and she was everything that any girl wanted to be. She was smart, funny, kind, beautiful, and all in all the perfect girl for someone like the captain but that only angered and saddened Jack even more since he was not only everything that was the opposite, but he was a boy to top things off and he knew that Elmont would never date a guy, let alone him.

So when the news about the wedding came, after two years of Elmont and her dating one another, it didn't surprise him really but it instead proved only further that Elmont would never go for someone like him.

It was now the day of the wedding and Jack smiled a soft and genuine smile as he walked into the grooms room, his tie untied only because he didn't know how to tie it, as he saw Elmont, a rather awful look on his face that instantly made Jack's smile drop. "Elmont?" he questioned and the older man looked back at him, blinking before giving a bright smile that Jack _knew_ was fake.

"Ah, Jack! So glad you could make it." The captain teased, walking to his best friend and leaning down slightly. "Having trouble with your tie? Hm, here, let me fix that for you." Jack blushed, annoyed that he couldn't get in a word, as Elmont expertly tied the tie around his neck and Jack looked away, clearing his throat.

"Elmont, what's wrong?" he asked, although it should've been the other way around, Elmont asking him that instead.

Elmont looked up, blinking as he registered the question before sighing. "Shouldn't it be me that asks you that question, Jack?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." Jack said pathetically and Elmont frowned slightly.

"You've been bitter and edgy ever since I asked you to be my best man. And normally I'm able to tell what's wrong with you, Jack, but I just can't seem to get it now." Jack looked down, facing away from him.

"Shouldn't the groom be worrying about the bride instead of his best man?" Jack asked, a little bitterly for his taste and Elmont growled slightly.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about. What is it that you have against Rose…?" He paused after that sentence and Jack flinched, hoping he didn't figure it out. "Why are you against this marriage?" Elmont asked after a long silence and Jack gave his own sigh, knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer, but wishing he didn't have to say it.

"You'll hate me…" Jack said, his voice cracking slightly and he winced at how it sounded, along with Elmont's frustrated sigh.

"Jack," he said sternly, making the younger boy look at him, "answer me. Why are you against this marriage? Is it because you like her and want her for yourself?" Jack shook his head at that question, still not looking into the others eyes.

"No… I don't want her for myself… I… I don't even like her. You were right when you said that I didn't like her. But, it's not what you think." He finally got up the courage to look the captain in the eyes and took a deep breath before doing something that he knew would ruin his friendship. He leaned forward, closing the gap between them and immediately pulled back, backing away. "I-I'm sorry… but I don't… I… Elmont, I… What I'm trying to say is that I… I love you, and I can't stand to see you marry a woman, or another person, who isn't me." He said boldly and Elmont frowned.

"Jack," the younger boy looked up immediately, seeing the small frown and backed away another step, biting his lower lip, ready for the older to yell at him or punch him or throw him out. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

That was not what Jack was expecting. He blinked, "Huh?" he replied dumbly and Elmont shook his head.

"After all this time, you haven't said a single word to me about this," Elmont said and jack frowned.

"I thought that you'd hate me… not to mention you have a lovely fiancé who is waiting to be married to you." He said solemnly and Elmont rolled his eyes.

"I don't hate you, Jack, in fact quite the opposite. And you're right, I do have a lovely fiancé waiting for me, but that doesn't change the fact that if you tell me not to, I will cancel the wedding." Jack's eyes went wide at what he was hearing.

"Wha-? W-what do you mean? Don't you love her…? Why would you cancel a wedding just because I asked? Are you-?" Jack questioned and Elmont gave a soft smile as he cut him off with a gentle kiss, leaving Jack a blushing mess.

"Crazy? I might as well be." He chuckled. "You just have to ask and I will." He said, meaning every word.

Jack frowned slightly, before looking down and sighing. "_Please…_?" he all but pleaded. "I don't know what I would do if you got married to her… or to any other woman for that fact." Jack said softly and Elmont's smile grew before he pulled Jack to him in a tight hug.

"If that is what you want, then yes." He answered, kissing the younger once more. "I wouldn't want the one I love to be a broken hearted mess after this, now would I?" Jack teared up as he clung tightly onto the captain, burying his face into his chest.

"I love you, Elmont." Jack said, his voice muffled and Elmont chuckled softly.

"I know, and I you."


End file.
